The Lost of Power
by lostdestiny21
Summary: This is during the time the Ronin Warriors are versing Talpa, the warriors are in Talpa and Ryo refuses to use his power. What happens when Ryo is capture will Talpa kill him or use the armor for his advantage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don`t own Ronin Warriors

A/N: First time writing about Ronin Warriors hopefully you guys will like it ^_^. This might seem short but it will get better promise.

1 Chapter: The lost of a friend.

-Ryo would look at Talpa in the middle of the fight, as his friends were inside Talpa keeping him still for Ryo to strike, Ryo could not do it as he grip the swords and looks down thinking to himself.

"I can`t do this".

He let`s go on the swords as they fall to the ground.

"Talpa!".

Ryo looks up at Talpa "Let go of my friends and leave the human world alone! in return I`ll join you".

As Talpa would laugh, he would free the Ronin`s. None of the Ronins could believe Ryo as they were out of Talpa body on the ground trying to get up.

Talpa could not help but laugh more "Ryo of Wildfire your are weak".

Cye would get up having his weapon support him "Ryo! don`t do this...I know how you feel...you don`t want to hurt anyone but Talpa is the only person doing it. open your eyes Ryo!".

Ryo would look back at his friend`s "Go home and forget about me".

Talpa would move hand out open a portal and using a force to push back the Ronin`s and Mia and Yulie into the portal as they all yelled for Ryo.

Ryo turn back into his human self to look down as he whisper "I am sorry guy`s".

Talpa would shrink down to Ryo size to grab Ryo "You will regret this Wildfire" he would watch as the demon ghost repair the dynasty and he head`s inside with Ryo placing him in a cell.

Meanwhile

The other Ronins were back in Mia house as Kento punch the wall "What was Ryo thinking man, we could have gotten rid of Talpa for good".

Cye would sit at the table with other`s "We need to find a way back into the dynasty".

Rowen would shake his head "And do what once we get there? Ryo doesn`t want to come back. if he want`s to suffer so badly than let him" pretty angry as he got up to walk away heading outside.

Sage would look at Cye and Kento "Did anyone notice if any of the other warlord`s came here as well? or are they dead"

Yulie would look at Mia as Mia would fold her arm`s sighing softly "I believe they did die. Which leads me to believe that Talpa will use Ryo to do his dirty work and attack us'

Yulie would shake his head "Or he will kill Ryo we need to help him" look like he was about to cry.

Kento move hand`s to Yulie shoulder`s "We will try Yulie dont worry" he look at Cye and sage.

To be continued.

A/N: You guys will hate me for ending it here but gotta know how you like it first ;) or maybe give me ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don`t own Ronin Warriors.

A/N: This chapter is a little longer and it will make you wonder about some things ^_^.

Chapter 2- The Misery.

It felt like weeks since Ryo has surrender to talpa when it was only five days.

Rowen has been ignoring everyone.

Kento has been pacing alot he couldn't get much sleep.

Sage was helping Mia look for ways back in the dynasty in case they decide to go back.

And Cye was sleeping but it wasen't a pleasant one. Cye was having a nightmare as he was chasing after Talpa to only stop to see Ryo in chains all beat up and he wakes up in a cold sweat as he panted hard putting hand on head "Ryo...".

meanwhile

Cye dream was defiantly indication of what Ryo was going through as Ryo hit the wall of the cell in pain and Talpa pins him there "Ryo of wildfire you continue to deny me, I want your armor. I'll take it by force if I have to and make you kill your friend's".

Ryo would think to himself _"I need to hold on as long as I can so he wont go after the other's" _he looks at Talpa not saying anything to look away in pain.

Talpa would sound annoyed to let him go and head out the cell

Ryo slide's down to sit down holding his side in so much pain to think "_Even if i give him the armor willingly he will make me kill my friend's either way i die...somehow i have to die with the armor and Talpa with it...but how_" he would cough up blood in pain as he wasnt sure how long his body would last.

Meanwhile back to the other's.

Rowen makes his way back in the house to notice there all sitting at the table again.

Yulie ran to Rowen to hug him "I am glad your back Rowen" he smiled.

Rowen looks down at yulie "I just needed to get some steam out". He would pat Yulie head to head over to the kitchen.

Cye would look at the other's "So as I was saying Talpa is torturing Ryo I saw it in my nightmare, if we dont help soon we will lose him and Talpa. Ryo is our leader and our friend".

Kento would look at Rowen in the kitchen "Rowen man come join us we need your help".

Rowen looked at Kento "I already told you my word on it. it's Ryo fault for getting himself into this".

Kento looked annoyed to get up and go to Rowen to grab his shirt and pin him against the wall "What is your problem! Ryo is our friend and you just leave him in the dust like that. what kind of friend are you".

Rowen would push Kento away and was about to punch Kento till Sage got between them and grab Rowen hand "Rowen enough" Sage notice cut's on Rowen arm's as he would give Rowen an odd look "Why you cutting yourself Rowen".

Rowen pull's hand's away "I am not cutting myself i got scratch from a few bushes is all. stay out of it" he would walk away toward's the bedroom's as Sage would look at Kento than Cye "Looks like Rowen is taking this situation pretty hard. He is lying, i know cut's like that".

Cye gave Sage an odd look "You use to cut yourself?".

Sage nodded "When I was younger I hated my life".

Cye would rub back of his head "Hmm something new you learn everyday heh. Sage keep close eye on Rowen. Me and Kento need to figure out a way back in the dynasty we need to save Ryo weather he like's it or not".

Meanwhile.

Talpa was looking out to the dynasty that seem to look the same it was as he would fold his arm's thinking "Ryo of wildfire doesnt give up easily" he looked at one of the demon ghost to move head to indicate it to go toward's the cell as it did to enter into Ryo body to give Ryo a nightmare.

_In the nightmare Ryo was in the middle of the city looking around to about to walk further till an arrow stop him in his track's to look up._

_He would see Rowen and than the other's came up behind him to jump down and surround Ryo as Ryo looked at them "Guys what you doing" ._

_They all raised there weapon's powering them as Ryo had wide eye's "No stop this isnt like any of you" there powers go toward him._

Ryo screams to wake up panting holding his head in pain "Why...would they do that" .

There was a voice in his head "Because you gave up, they dont want to rescue you they want to kill you".

Ryo would hold his head not believing it as electricity from the dark energy surround him as he scream in pain.

a/n: dun dun dun. I know what your thinking. Why would Rowen cut himself and not Cye. You will see in the next chapter. Hope you guys like


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Ronin Warriors but wish I did there so cute :P

A/N: This chapter is much longer than 2nd I hope you guys like.

Chapter 3: Nothing seems right.

Rowen would be in the bathroom sitting against the door as there was new cuts on his arm's, he rest his head against the door with eye's close thinking to himself "Everything is fine, Ryo is still here. We didnt lose to talpa we killed him and Ryo is just on vacation. Why am I worrying" clearly he was in denial he didnt want to believe the nightmare was still alive.

Sage would look in the room to hit door "I take my eyes off him for a second and he is gone..." he would go to the place where he properly knew where Rowen was as he knock on the door hard "Get out here Rowen".

Rowen would open door looking normal "What is your problem, I had to go pee...paranoid" he would walk past Sage.

Sage looked at Rowen to follow behind and grab Rowen arm and pull sleeve up to look at the cut's "Your lying as usual what is wrong with you Rowen".

Rowen would pull hand's away "Stay out of my business" goes into the room.

Sage follows to close the door "We aren't leaving this room till you tell me".

Rowen would shrug his shoulder's to sit on bed "Fine with me" fold his arm's.

Meanwhile

Talpa sat on his throne "All I need is there armor's you dont have to kill them Ryo of Wildfire".

Ryo was in his armor as he knee down before Talpa to smirk "They want to kill me so bad than I'll kill them and take there armor" his eye's look shady as he look's at Talpa.

Talpa would laugh a little "Ahh Wildfire there is hope for you yet, I want you to get Cye of torrent armor first, get him separated. Come back once you get it, if you done well than you are ready to get the rest".

Ryo would get up "I will not fail you master Talpa" he portal open's for him as he would enter it.

Talpa would get up from his throne "Maybe Ryo of Wildfire will be more useful than those pathtic warlord's" he would walk out to look out his dynasty.

Meanwhile

While Sage continue to stay lock in with Rowen.

Mia was making food for Kento and Cye.

But Cye wasen't fully there he was thinking about his nightmare's that he has been having.

"Earth to Cye" Kento wave hand in front of him.

"Hua? what is it?" Cye would blink.

"You havent touch your food. can I have it since your not touching it" Kento would look at Cye plate.

Cye would look at his plate and slides it over to Kento "Yeah you can have I am going to get some fresh air" he gets up to head outside.

Yulie would look at Mia "Everyone is separating...without Ryo they lose hope".

Mia would smile to hug Yulie "Dont worry Yulie everything will get better somehow" she would look at Kento eating.

Kento would nod "Defintly kid dont you worry. Soon we will have everyone back here talking and having fun".

Meanwhile outside with Cye.

Cye would feel the nice wind as he rub his neck to have little flashback's of his memorie's to sigh.

"Cye..." a voice in the wind "Help...me".

Cye would look around "Ryo?" he would pull out his orb as it was glowing and he looks at the ground to see a blood trail as he follows it into the forest "Ryo where are you?".

"Over...here...Cye" Ryo was in the middle of the open area on his knee's holding his side in pain.

Cye would rush over to Ryo "You made it back" he helps Ryo up "Ryo i am glad your back everyone was so worried about you".

Ryo would cough in pain "I am sorry I did...seems like Talpa got board with me and just toss me aside".

Cye would look at Ryo "So he still alive...doesnt matter right now let me bring you back to the other's" he would take a few step's until he got shocked by dark electricty to let Ryo go and go on his knees.

Ryo would smirk "Your alway's the easiest to fool. You care to much" he would bend down to look at Cye "Give me your armor orb".

Cye would shake his head to only be in more pain "Ryo...what has Talpa done to you...".

Ryo would smirk "Made me alot stronger than I was before" he punch Cye in the face as the electricity stopped and he walks over putting sword against Cye throat.

Cye would look at Ryo "I wont give it to you without a fight" he grabs his orb to have Ryo jump back so Cye would be the torrent now pointing his weapon at Ryo.

Ryo would smirk to slash his swords sending fire toward Cye.

(a/n: the darkness has improve his abilites of fire ;))

Cye would dodge only to be hit by the dark electricty to fall on one knee "Uhh Ryo why are you doing this".

Ryo would smirk as he jump's up to do his move "Flare up now!" the move hit's Cye to send him flying into tree's.

Ryo jumps over to where he landed to grip Cye by his neck and slamming him into tree "You gave me no choice to take it by force Cye, this could of been easy and we didnt have to fight at all".

Cye would look at Ryo in pain "Ryo..." dark electricty stop him from saying anything else as he scream in pain.

Ryo would throw Cye to the ground as he notice Cye going back to human in his normal clothe's as he bend's down to grab the globe and look at it "I got it heh" he was about to leave until Cye grab Ryo leg.

Cye would look at Ryo "Ryo...dont do this..." he would have tear's stream down his face.

Ryo would move hand out so the dark electricty shock Cye to smirk "Be lucky I didnt kill you" he open's a portal as he hears Kento calling Cye.

Kento runs to the open area "Ryo!" watche's him go through the portal as he goes to Cye "Cye man stay awake" he pick's Cye up to head back to the house.

a/n: Going to hate me ending it here XD but its getting better right?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dont own the Ronin Warrior's.

Chapter 4- Nothing seem to go right.

Talpa would walk along his dynasty making sure there was no intruder's, it was good to have armor to walk. He would stop at the bridge when he heard a voice to turn around "Ahh Ryo of Wildfire you have came back".

Ryo would walk on the bridge "Master Talpa I have brought what you wanted" he would hold out the orb that possesed Cye torrent armor.

Talpa would grab the orb to chuckle "Ahhh you have done well Wildfire and what of Cye have you killed him?".

Ryo would shake his head no "If Kento didn't interrupt I would of. Cye is badly injure and since Sage heal's I do believe he will get better soon".

Talpa would look at the orb "Doesn't matter if he heal's he wont be able to fight anyway, your next victim is Rowen of strata" he would walk past Ryo "Your doing well so far do not fail me Ryo of wildfire".

Ryo look's at Talpa leaving as he look's down at the water to smirk as he open's a portal to go through.

Meanwhile.

At this time Rowen was trying to get out the room, it felt like hour's and he pointed to the door "Sage you have to go heal Cye why dont you go, Ryo could come back and kill Cye".

Sage would fold his arm's as he heard kento call him "Your coming with me though" he grab Rowen to head to Cye room to see Cye all bruised up "Kento hold Rowen for me".

Kento would do so as he watch Sage heal Cye slowly and than looked at Rowen "Maybe you can tell us now why your cutting yourself".

Rowen pull his arm away "You cant tell me your not mad at Ryo, we were inside of Talpa and we held Talpa so Ryo could use his power but he care's too much for us. If I see him ill kill him myself".

Sage gave Rowen an odd look "Your just mad right now cause you cant cut yourself. Now tell us the reason behind it".

Rowen would look annoyed to head to the door to see Kento blocking it as he then goes over the window to fold arm's to look out the morning sky as he wasent planning on saying anything.

Cye would squint his eye's to moan "Ryo...".

Sage would move hands back "That should hold him for now he just need's rest" he would look at kento than Rowen to get up "Maybe when Cye wake's up you can talk to him" he would head out with Kento locking the door to head downstair's to go eat something.

Rowen would stare out the window as he notice a shadow on the ground to look at it to stand up and it was gone "...I must be seeing thing's..." he would look over Cye to sigh to sit down on the ground and close his eye's.

As hours would go past Ryo appears into the room with Cye and Rowen knowing the other's are down stairs as he look's at Cye to walk over and would touch Cye head sending dark electricty making Cye moan in pain.

Rowen notice Ryo "Ryo stop!" he would get up to only get pin against the wall by dark electricity.

Ryo would smirk "Are you going to make this diffcult" he release Cye to go over to Rowen "Your going to end up like Cye if you make it diffcult".

Rowen would close his eyes in pain to manage to move his hand to get the globe and form into his armor of strata.

Ryo jumps back to smirk as he heard the other's coming up the stairs "Your lucky" he would move into the shadow part of room to vanish.

Rowen pants softly as Sage come's in with Kento 'Check Cye" turn's back to his normal self.

Sage would go to Cye "Ryo must be wanting to kill Cye" he would heal Cye again.

Kento looked at Rowen "Why didnt you help Cye?".

Rowen would look at Kento "Ryo is stronger now, I was trying alright".

Sage would look at Rowen 'Some reason I dont believe you Rowen, if you werent cutting your self you would be able to concentrate".

Rowen would go over to Sage and grab him by the shirt and wanted to punch him "I am not weak cause I am cutting myself".

Sage smirk "So you admit your cutting yourself".

Rowen would grip Sage shirt more to punch Sage and Kento hold's him back now "Let me go Kento".

Sage would get up to punch Rowen in the face "Enough of this Rowen I tried to be nice but you wont tell us. Why are you cutting yourself".

Kento would let Rowen go so Rowen go on his knees to look down at his wrist "I wanted to feel like this was all a dream. I didn't want to believe Talpa was still alive, we went through so much to get here. I hate this" he move hand's to head to close his eyes.

Sage would bend down to put a hand on Rowen shoulder "Rowen its okay. Somehow we will get through this".

All sudden there were screams downstairs as they ran downstairs to see Ryo who knocked out Mia and Yulie to smirk as the three Ronin turn into there armor's and surrond Ryo.

Sage would look at Ryo "Ryo what happen to you".

Ryo would smirk to look at Rowen "I want your armor Rowen, do you need the other's to fight your battle".

Rowen grip his arrow "No...I can beat you myself...".

Ryo would move hand out as the other two went to ground by dark electricty to vanish in fire and grab Rowen from behind to throw him out the house.

Rowen would get up quickly to shoot arrow's at Ryo as he jump's around only to have Ryo fire block them as he got annoyed thinking "_He knows all my move's dammit_".

Ryo would look at Rowen "Are you done?".

Rowen looked annoyed to power up his arrow for his move and as he release the arrow.

Ryo did his move as well pushing them both back.

Rowen manage to shoot an arrow before he got hit.

Ryo was about to hit the arrow away until someone got hit.

Cye got hit with the arrow in his shoulder to scream as he goes on his knees as the arrow vanishe's

Rowen went on his knees with wide eyes "Cye...what you doing!".

Cye look up at Ryo "Ryo I know your still in there..." he manage to say as he was in so much pain.

Ryo would chuckle to grab Cye by his hair "Your just getting in the way" he would move his sword to Cye throat "maybe I should kill you now".

Rowen would get up "Ryo dont! i'll give my armor' he turns back to normal to have his orb out "You want me leave Cye alone"'.

Ryo would smirk to look at Rowen "Bring it here".

Rowen would do so giving it to Ryo and catch Cye as Ryo lets him go. He looks down at Cye than at Ryo "You are just like Talpa... are you that scared to face him!".

Ryo would look at the orb "Strong word's for someone who lost to me. Dont worry ill be back for Sage and Kento" he vanish in the portal.

Sage comes out the house to get to Cye to heal him "Cant believe he would do this. we truly lost him".

Cye would moan squinting his eyes "Don't blame Ryo...he is still in there...he needs us".

Rowen would have tear's down his face "Cye you idiot why would you just come out on the battlefield you could of died dammit".

Cye would manage a smile with eye's closed "But I didnt...Ryo cant kill us...he knew you would give in if you knew he was going to. But he wasent planning to...there is still the old Ryo still in there".

Sage would move hands back "Weather thats true or not...me and kento have to be prepare".

a/n: evil side of Ryo hua never through that happen XD so this chapter was actually longer hope its good guys ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dont own Ronin Warriors

A/N: Hint of this chapter someone dies so just be ready for tears. or if you dont find it sad your a mean individual XD I am kidding just read to find out ^_^.

Chapter 5- Mistake

Talpa was very please with Ryo. He gave half the powers to Ryo to get him ready for the next two Ronins.

Meanwhile the Ronins were recoperating.

Rowen would sit on the roof outside looking up at the moon to let the wind go through his hair having flashbacks of what happen to make fist to think "_dammit ryo why you doing this..."._

Cye was out by the lake to sit on the deck to throw pebbles in the water as he wasent hundred precent better. He was also having flashbacks to move hands in hair to grip it a little annoyed "I cant take this...Ryo please come back".

Sage would check on the room with Mia and Yulie to notice they were resting still and he closes the door behind him to see Kento looking out the window. He goes over to the window to notice Cye sitting at the lake "Rowen and Cye are taking it pretty hard. Kento we have to try to get Ryo back before he takes our armors as well".

Kento would look at Sage "Maybe we should keep Cye and Rowen lock up inside here, we dont need Ryo killing them".

Sage puts hand on Kento shoulder "That would properly be best".

Meanwhile.

Ryo would notice the arms and legs on the Wildfire armor was now the armor of Inferno. He felt pretty strong.

Talpa would sit on the throne "Amazing isnt Ryo of Wildfire".

Ryo would look at Talpa "I never felt this strong".

Talpa would nod "I want you to get Sage of Halo armor...if you can get Kento of Hardrock I will be please".

Ryo would bend down "Of coarse master Talpa I wont fail you" he walks away to head out to the outside and look out to have flash backs of Cye and Rowen misery to think _"there the weakest if I kill them I can get Kento and Sage to fight there hardest or maybe give up" _he smirk to open a portal to jump below to go in.

Talpa would focus on the misery of humans to get more power "mmm even with half my power in him I am still stronger than him" he chuckles softly.

Meanwhile.

As the next day comes along everyone is at the table besides Mia and Yulie who took time healing.

Rowen pound his fist on the table "So we are useless to you guys now. Your just going to lock us in the house like we are slave's".

Sage would sigh "Calm down Rowen, me and Kento know Ryo will go after you two so it would be best for us to fight knowing your safe".

Cye would look at Rowen to put hand on Rowen shoulder "There right Rowen I almost died back there".

Ryo voice was coming from above "Well look at that the two useless Ronins finally get there useless" he smirk leaning against the rail of the stairs.

Sage got up with the others to look at Ryo "you armor...its part Inferno?".

Ryo would smirk to jump down "You notice hua, lets see how you guys stand up against me now" he would point his swords at Cye "I should of finished you from the very beginning".

Kento moves in front of Cye to protect him "There not who you want now its us".

Ryo would move swords up to have about five clones of himself that went after them. two attacking Sage and another two attacking Kento who were now in armor. The one Ryo that was left was the real one as he focus on Cye and Rowen.

Rowen would grab Cye to run out the house "We need to find things to help us fight" he would grab some rocks.

Cye would grab a tree branch "This isnt helpful".

Ryo would walk toward them "I suggest you just run".

Cye would look at Ryo as he moves back slowly "Ryo has power consume you so much that you can't see that we are your friend's".

Ryo would stop "All I see is friends that wanted me to kill them when they held Talpa back for me. And now that I am stronger I want to make you commands true" he smirk.

Rowen would put the rocks back down "You want to kill us that bad than go ahead" he would move in front of Cye to spread his arms out "Go ahead".

Cye would grip the tree branch "Have you gone insane Rowen".

Before Ryo could do anything Sage and Kento finally made it out the house to use there moves toward Ryo.

Ryo dodges and Cye pulls Rowen out the way to run back in the house.

Ryo would land between Kento and Sage "So the clones werent enough for you hua" he moves hand out to send dark electricty making them bend down in pain to go over to them grabbing Sage by his neck choking him and he had fire engulf Sage.

Sage would scream in pain as Kento was struggling to use his weapon to stop Ryo.

Rowen would hit the door 'I hate just sitting here we need to help them".

Cye would look at Ryo to think _"Maybe we have to die to get him back to normal...'._

Ryo would throw Sage to the ground to smirk "Still not giving up hua" he points his swords to sage neck to go down to only stab someone else.

Cye was stab instead to cough out blood.

Sage would have wide eyes "Cye!'.

Cye look down at Sage "..." he coughs up more blood.

Ryo removes the swords to look at the blood on his swords to move back alittle.

Rowen would go to Cye to hold him against him "Cye" he had tears.

Kento was pissed off as he gets up even with the dark electricty to point to Ryo "See what hapen's Ryo, are you satisfed!".

Ryo was all sudden chuckling as he grip the swords "You all wanted to die in the first place so why is this all a surpraise" there was stream of tears down his face as he jumps up to do his Inferno and Wildfire move combine to have them all scream sending them off into trees or house.

Sage was crash in the house as he was back to normal now as he falls on the ground in pain.

Ryo comes over to grab Sage orb. He didnt see Kento "I'll come back for him...".

Sage would manage to grab Ryo foot "Ryo...".

Ryo would look down at Sage "You just dont give up".

Kento would come out the forest normal as he ran towards Ryo in tears.

Ryo would grab Sage to throw Sage into kento "Save your strength Kento your going to need it" he would vanish in the portal.

Kento had caught Sage to fall down with him "Crap that hurt".

Sage would sit up "where is Cye and Rowen".

Kento looked in the forest "they must be still be in there" he manage to get up and go in the forest with Sage "Rowen! Cye!".

Rowen was in the open area as he woke up to sit up holding his head in pain to notice Cye wasen't far from him. He manage to crawl over to Cye "Cye".

Cye was barly alive as he moans softly "R...ow..en".

Rowen would pull Cye to his lap "Cye stay awake I am sure Sage can heal you". He heard the other two calling them "Kento! Sage! over here!".

Kento would run towards them with Sage to bend down and look at Cye "Cye".

Rowen would look at Sage "heal him".

Sage would look down "I cant'.

Rowen would hold Cye close "Cye stay awake".

Cye would whisper "Make sure Ryo...doesnt get Kento armor...try to get him back to normal..." he felt lifeless now.

Rowen would shake Cye "No Cye stay awake" he would feel Sage hands on his face.

Sage looked at Rowen "He is gone Rowen" .

Rowen would have tears to hug Cye as the other two would just cry no believing it was happening.

A/N: pretty sad chapter i know =( but its much longer hope you guys like it. sniffles i miss Cye already. do you guys think anyone else is going to die?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Ronin Warriors but I really really really wish I did ^_^

A/N: At this point Kento is the only one left with armor. Since Cye is dead Kento is defiantly not going to give up that easily.

Chapter 6- The Last Armor.

It has been weeks...

Talpa was defintly please with Ryo but Cye death was defiantly bugging him since than.

The Ronins were recuperating, they left Cye on the couch all patch up knowing that it wouldnt help but they werent giving up on Cye yet.

Kento would be training outside, he wasen't planning to give in so easily, he felt like everything depended on him now.

Sage was sitting on the ground leaning against couch with hand in hair as he really wish that he could heal Cye but he had no power as it was bugging the hell out of him. He looks at the pale Cye "Cye its my fault your like this if I manage to protect you instead I would be in your position now".

Rowen was back to cutting himself as he really rather die, he felt so useless. He just couldnt believe Ryo did that as he would look in the mirror at his pale face from the lost of blood to have flash backs and would fall to the ground and stay on knees "Ryo why cant you see Talpa is just using you" he had tear's down his face as he hated the situation.

Meanwhile

Ryo was walking onto the bridge of the dynasty as his armor was all white except for his helmet as he takes out the swords to notice the blood still on it as he threw them in the water. he would watch the swords sink, he would get them later as he look at his reflection in the water to have flash back of what happen to Cye. Holding his head a little as dark electricity brought him on one knee, just the thought of getting back to himself made Ryo feel pain.

A/N: the demonic ghost never left Ryo body in case your wondering.

Ryo would pant softly a little to get back up slowly "I need to focus I cant let it get to me " he would jump into the water to retrieve back the swords to come out. He would open a portal to vanish.

Talpa would watch Ryo from his castle and than looked back at the armors in the corner "One more Armor".

Meanwhile

Kento comes in normal with towel around his neck as he drinks some water. He would look at Sage "I am kinda glad Mia and Yulie arent awake. They dont need to see Cye like this".

Sage would look up at Kento "Kento I am going to check on Rowen just stay here never know if Ryo comes back to fully get rid of Cye body" he would get up to head upstairs.

Kento sits on the couch to look at Cye "Cye man I feel like you will wake up soon and be okay" he sigh "sadly it's not how it is".

Sage would look in the room for Rowen and didnt see him and than heads in bathroom to open it and see Rowen sitting on top the sink bandaging his wrist. Sage would shake his head "I cant believe you".

Rowen would finish bandaging himself as he didnt know what to say now as he get's up to go past Sage only to get pin into wall.

Sage would look at Rowen "We are all in pain Rowen we are dealing with it why cant you".

Rowen would look away to close his eyes "Cause I rather die than deal with this Sage I can't do it. Ryo is gone...Cye is gone...who else need's to go before we figure out we are beat. Talpa won this".

Sage would move back "If you give up now than you can believe that but me and Kento still believe there is still hope. So go ahead kill yourself, let Talpa and Ryo win...let Cye death go to waste".

Rowen would slide down the wall to have tears stream down his face to grip his hair.

Sage would bend down to hug Rowen "Come on Rowen you have to get through this. It's not the end yet...".

Ryo would lean against the window in human form to smirk "Your both are such crybabie's".

Sage would get up quickly to get in fighting stance to look at Ryo "Why do you come at the most randomize moments".

Ryo chuckle softly "It's none of your business" he would walk over to Sage to grab Sage throat "Even without my armor I can kick your butt. Kento is suffering from my clone downstairs already."

Rowen manages to get up to use a blade and cut Ryo wrist.

Ryo would let go of Sage to hold his wrist as it heals "Nice try" he punches Rowen in the stomach.

Rowen doubles over in pain coughing falling to his knees.

Ryo would grab Rowen hair to pull head back to look at Rowen "You want to die Rowen I can grant your wish".

Rowen would look over to Sage "You can heal like sage...".

"Your point" Ryo grips Rowen hair more.

Rowen bite his lower lip "You can bring Cye back".

Ryo would all sudden hold his head in pain to move back against the wall "Sage...Rowen".

Sage would go over to Ryo "Ryo fight this evil power in you".

Ryo would grip his hair "listen...I dont know how much time I have...but once I get kento armor I'll...kill myself along with Talpa...nah" he got electricity around his body in pain.

Rowen would get up "Are you nuts!".

Ryo would manage to open his eyes to look at Rowen "Once I die...your armors go back to you...cye will be alive...I'll make sure of it".

Sage would get up to hear Kento scream in pain as he made fist to look at Ryo "There has to be another way Ryo".

Ryo closed his eyes in pain "Please...just trust me...its only way...now get out of here" as they both ran off Ryo lost himself so the ghost took over again.

Rowen and Sage would notice the clone Ryo with Kento orb as they went down to get Kento.

Ryo would be one person now in armor to have the orb and look at the three of them "Thanks for this" he looked at Cye on the couch to go over to Cye and moved hand to head and than move back to open a portal.

Rowen would take a few step's forward "Ryo wait dont go through with this".

Ryo would look at Rowen with his normal eyes "Just wish me luck" he smirk as this was the real Ryo the one that they all knew and manage to control himself as he walks in portal.

Kento would moan softly "Sorry guy's I failed...".

Sage would help Kento up to sit him at the table "It's fine...you missed the real Ryo".

Rowen would make fist "The Ryo that will kill himself".

Kento would look over Cye "Guy's look, Cye doesnt look that pale anymore".

Rowen would look to go over and touch Cye chest and than at Sage "You dont think..".

Sage would look at Rowen "It's possible. Ryo touch him before he left, maybe some of my armor power went into Cye. Is he breathing?".

Rowen would nod "His heart is beating".

A/N: and you will all hate me for ending it here XD. Cye is alive yah everyone cheer. now what you think will Ryo really die? will the ronins manage to get to Ryo? by the way if your curious about white blaze he was badly injure when he was protecting Mia and Yulie. so i just left him out the picture. Also if your wondering about the anicent he is letting the ronins handling this but he will come maybe :P. Oh and another thing if your wondering about Mia and Yulie there in coma sad to say, there missing all the action. feel free to leave reviews i would love to hear from anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Ronin warrior's but if I did I would steal Rowen ;)

A/N: Not sure if you notice but I dont indicate what moves anyone says I am too lazy XD. so this chapter make note some one comes back to life and some one dies. also ancient comes into the picture finally yah.

Chapter 7: Ryo vs Talpa.

"Cye?"

Cye was hearing someone voice as he would squint his eyes to moan softly.

He heard another voice "He is waking up".

Cye would open his eyes he notice his three friend's looking down at him to look back at them as he sit's up "Where is Ryo? Did he get there armor's? Did he verse Talpa?".

Sage would put hand's on Cye shoulder's "Whoa calm down, you still have a lot of blood lost you cant move that much".

Cye would sigh "Can you just tell me what's going on please".

Kento would sit down "Ryo took all our armor's...'.

Rowen would rub his neck "He manage to get back to normal to tell us his plan, he is going to kill himself along with Talpa".

Cye made fist to look down "We can't let that happen".

Sage would sit down "We know, but we don't know how to get there without our armor's and none of us are the best shape".

Cye would look up "We can call the ancient".

Before anyone could answer the Ancient was at the door way to walk into the house toward them "Ronin Warrior's you have suffer alot during these few week's, Ryo of Wildfire have the hardest job right now and you being there wouldnt be the best".

Kento would look at Ancient to smirk "Screw whats best for us just take us there dammit".

Ancient would point his staff at them "I advise you now if you go than be sure you stay safe. there is still dynasty soilder's around".

Cye would get up "We will, just please take us there".

Ancient would nod to tap his staff on the ground five time's to have them engulf by light.

Meanwhile.

Ryo would stand on the bridge looking at the castle than looked at the orb in his hand, he had to fight the demon inside him to get back to normal as he looked in the water "This is it".

He would close his eyes to think _"Rowen, Sage, Cye, Kento I am sorry...this should of ended awhile back but I was too weak...I have no excuse now...I will do my best..I promise_".

He would head to the castle.

Talpa would notice Ryo coming back with the orb as he was pleased as he got up "I must say Ryo I didnt expect you to pull it off" he would absorb the orb to share it with Ryo "Ahh the power is amazing isnt it Ryo".

Ryo would be fully in Inferno armor now as he would look down to smirk "You know Talpa the power is amazing and it will help me..." he grab's his swords out "Destroy you" he was confident as he slashe's at Talpa.

Talpa would jump back to chuckle "Oh Ryo of Wildfire you will regret you betrayed me!" he got huge destroying his castle and started off using Kento power.

Ryo would jump out the castle to land on the top part "You take power from people misery and other power's. You can't depend on your power alone that's why you will lose!".

Talpa would laugh "That is what you think Ryo!" he uses Cye power against Ryo and when he notice Ryo dodge "I got you!" he uses Sage move.

Ryo would get hit to scream in pain to fall onto the roof to think "_I need to focus_" he would get up to look at Talpa _"I need to tire him out" _he would jump away from another attack "Is that all you got Talpa" would start jumping around every where to try to get Talpa tired.

The other Ronin's would appear on the bridge to notice the battle going on.

Sage would look back "The dynasty warrior's don't seem to be around".

Cye would keep himself up by leaning against the bridge to look at the water than close his eyes.

Rowen looked at Cye "Cye maybe you should of stayed home, you look horrible still".

Cye would smile "I am fine Rowen, I would never miss this so stop trying to change my mind" look at Rowen.

Kento would look at the battle going on as he really wanted to help.

Sage would put hand on Kento shoulder "He looks like he is doing pretty good".

Kento would look at Sage "Yeah but I hate just sitting back and watching".

Ryo would continue to dodge as he notice a open now as he got behind Talpa to be on higher ground to jump up to say his move hitting Talpa right on target.

Talpa would yell "No!" he would be completely gone as ghost went straight for Ryo.

Ryo would get dark electricity by the ghost that went by to disappear making Ryo scream in pain as he turn's back to normal having the armors go back to the others who were now running toward's him.

Ryo would fall from the sky, there was a slow moment as he watched his friends run toward him "_I did it..." _he close's his eyes hearing his friend's say his name before he fall's into the water.

Cye was about to jump into the water until Rowen stop him.

Rowen would look at Cye "Your burning up Cye".

Cye would look at Rowen "Like I care I have to get Ryo" he would move away from Rowen to jump into the water.

Sage would sigh "We might have to get both of them out".

Cye would see Ryo sinking as he would swim toward him with his hand out _"I need to reach him...cant let this fever beat me...almost there_".

He grabs Ryo to swim back up as he felt himself losing to the fever _"I cant stop...now..." _he notice a hand in the water to grab it as Kento pulls them out. Cye being passed out now.

Kento would look at Cye and than at Ryo to move hand's to Ryo shoulders to shake him a little "Ryo".

"Ryo is pretty weak but not dead" the Ancient would be behind them to walk over and looked at Ryo and than at Cye "As for Cye he look's like he has a fever due to the loss of blood".

Rowen would pick up Cye in his arm's "And being so wet isn't good for him right now can you take us back home Ancient".

Kento would pick up Ryo.

Sage would look at the dynasty "Finally over".

The Ancient nodded to tap his staff to the ground to have the Ronin's back home.

A/N: this chapter seem shorter i might change it later. well they won the battle but they still got to handle the issues at hand. getting Cye better. making sure Rowen doesnt cut himself and Ryo getting better as well. i am still uncertain on how ill end it. give me ideas if you can guys =)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dont own Ronin Warrior's blah blah blah :P

A/N: It truly about Rowen in this chapter. And this chapter is longer than the rest XD.

Chapter 8- Getting back to normal.

Being back home Ryo and Cye both rested in the same room, not yet woken up as it's been a few day's.

Yulie had woken up and he had gone back home to see his parent's. Mia had left with Yulie to make sure everything was back to normal in town.

Sage would meditate to continue to focus on healing. Kento was eating like nonstop and watching tv. Rowen on the other hand was watching over the other two in the room.

Cye would manage to open his eyes slowly, his face had a slight blush from the fever as he would manage to sit up to only have hand's touch his shoulder to look up and notice Rowen.

Rowen would look at Cye "You need to stay in bed and not move much Cye".

Cye would look over to see Ryo still pass out than looked back at Rowen to put hand on Rowen hand to see the bandage's to give odd look "Are you still cutting yourself?".

Rowen would not answer Cye as he move's Cye back down and place a wet cloth on Cye head "Just focus on getting better and not worrying about anyone else" he would of walked away but Cye grab Rowen hand.

Cye would pull Rowen arm close to remove the bandage's and look at the old cut's "Why would you even do something like this Rowen".

Rowen would sit on the bed to move arm away from Cye to look at the scar's "It felt like the right thing to do at the moment...".

Cye would sit up to move hand to Rowen shoulder "I would see Sage cutting himself cause he cant express his feeling's much but you...you had no reason to...nothing that happen was your fault Rowen and I am sure Ryo would say the same thing" he looks at Ryo.

Rowen would look over at Ryo as well "Once I started I couldn't stop because the feeling felt so great. It made me forget what was going on" he sigh softly to get up and go over to Ryo "Maybe once Ryo wakes I'll feel better".

Cye would look at Rowen and than notice Sage in the door way.

Sage would have arm's folded "Rowen since Cye up can you go get him some food.".

Rowen would nod to walk past Sage to head downstairs.

Sage would sit on the bed to put hand on Cye head "It's going down at least, Mia gave some of her blood to you so rest is essential. Dont worry about Rowen I have my eye on him".

Cye would lead head against the wall "I am more worried about Ryo".

Sage would look at Ryo "He will wake up when he is ready Cye dont worry".

Rowen would come in with soup and sandwich to set the try on Cye gently "Do you need me to feed you".

Cye chuckle softly "I am good Rowen thank you" he would take the tuna sandwich to take a bite of it and would drink some of the water.

Sage would get up "Let's give Cye eating space" he would grab Rowen hand to lead him to their room "Rowen I know you have blade's around I want you to remove them from this room to show me you are going to stop cutting yourself".

Rowen would rub his neck "Truthfully I wasen't stupid, I never cut myself in here. It would be in bathroom".

Sage looked at Rowen and motion his hand to have him follow in the bathroom to look in the draws and notice the blood stain razor's "There is like ten in here".

Rowen would take the draw out of place to go over to the garbage, he looks at the blade's to sigh putting them in the garbage and would put the drawer back in place.

Sage move hand to Rowen back "You feel better?".

Rowen would look at Sage 'Somewhat".

Sage would smile "You will get better when your not surround by thing's that can cut you".

Rowen would move out the bathroom "Is that what you did when you had to stop?".

Sage would nodded "Once I threw anything that I could cut myself with, I admitted to myself that I cut myself to get away from problem's...I started to get better...It help's also if you tell people".

Rowen would head back to Cye room to see he was done "Maybe once I tell Ryo I'll feel better" he would grab the tray from Cye "How are you feeling now".

Cye would lay back down "Tired now' he place the cloth on his head.

Sage would smile "All right get your rest Cye, calls us if you need us" he would go out and Rowen would follow.

Meanwhile.

_Ryo was sort of having a nightmare._

_He notice the flames engulfing the dynasty as he stood on the roof of the dynasty to notice he was in the Inferno to think "Why am I back here?"._

_The scene started to change to the city as he notice his friend's running toward him._

_Ryo would put his hand out and they were burning in flame's one by one into ashes. _

_Ryo would have wide eyes to fall to his knees and look at his hand's. _

_"Sage...Rowen...Cye...Kento" he would scream into the air._

In reality he scream's till he sit's up panting in a sweat to have hand on head to notice the light goes on to see his friend's in the door way.

Cye sitting up in the bed looking at him.

Ryo would smile softly 'Sorry about that guy's just real bad nightmare".

Kento would move to sit down on Ryo bed and hug him "Forget that man I am just glad your awake! glad you didn't die!".

Ryo would chuckle softly "Told you guy's not to worry" look's at Cye "I am glad your better...I am really sorry about...killing you".

Cye would get out the bed to go over and hug Ryo as well "No harm done I am alive".

Sage would walk over to Ryo "You hungry it's been week's man" he would ruffle Ryo hair.

Ryo would blow hair up 'Sage give me a hug" he get's up to give Sage a hug to feel Sage hug back as he notice Rowen staying by the door way "Rowen come here".

Rowen walk's over to Ryo to rub his neck "Hey".

Ryo would unhug Sage to look at Rowen oddly "So casual act, you didnt miss me? if you forget I did manage to see your misery. What have you been doing to yourself".

Rowen move hand to his sleeve to look down at his arm's and he wasen't ready to tell Ryo to look at him 'Can we leave that explanation for later, you just got back".

Ryo would look at Rowen to move closer to him and hug him "Yeah tell me later, I still have my own issues to deal with that I'll tell you guy's after I eat".

Kento would chuckle "He sounds like me now" he get's up "Come on Ryo I'll set you up" he heads out with Ryo.

Cye would get up too quickly as he end's up feeling dizzy to fall.

Rowen would catch Cye to look at Cye "You still need to take it easy Cye" he would help Cye in the bed.

Sage watch Rowen. He knew it was going to be hard to tell Ryo what he was doing cause everyone would know. He got up "Get your rest Cye".

Cye didn't refuse as he got comfy in the bed to close his eyes.

Sage would walk out with Rowen to look at him "Dont think about it Rowen".

Rowen pulled on his sleeve's a little "I am trying not to Sage. I dont even want to tell Ryo".

Sage would grab Rowen arm's "But once you do tell him you will feel better. I am sleeping in your room tonight. Make sure you dont do anything".

As they all settle back to bed, Ryo would eat on the couch with Kento watching tv.

Kento ended up going to sleep.

Ryo notice the sun coming up as he got up to open the door and look out. He would feel the nice cool breeze as he didnt know what to expect the day's to come.

Couple hour's went by and Rowen was the first to wake up and would get up to change into a sweater that was like the color of his hair and jean's that were black. he head's out of the room trying not to wake Sage and he head's down stairs to notice the door open as he goes over to it to look out and see Ryo by the water. Rowen hear's Kento snoring as he look's over at him and than walks out to go see Ryo.

Ryo would look out toward the water until he felt the presence of Rowen to look in back of him "Your awake early".

Rowen shrug "I cant sleep when I got something on my mind'.

Ryo would look at Rowen to notice he had something to say "What is it Rowen?".

Rowen would rub his arm gently not knowing how to start it to sigh "Sage made this sound so easy to say, it really isnt".

Ryo would go over to Rowen to put hand on Rowen shoulder to look at him "Just say it".

Rowen would gently move his sleeve's up to show Ryo the scars "When you turn to darkside and when Cye was dead I couldnt deal with it so I cut myself...the pain was going away and...I felt so good afterward's...but after the guy's were finding out about it, I saw how much they cared and I hated to see them so strong while I felt so weak..." he had tear's stream down his face "For once I felt...how you felt...we should of never put you in that situation...".

Ryo would look at the scar's and notice Rowen tear's to rub his arm gently to look at him "Even if I felt weak I never ever thought about doing something like this Rowen...you did stop right?".

Rowen would pull his sleeve's down to wipe his tears to nod "I did but I still feel like I want to cut myself...Sage has been through this in the past so he has been watching over me".

Ryo would side hug Rowen "I'll help you get through this too all right" he would look out to the water "I couldn't get much sleep, nightmare has been bugging me. I was in the Inferno form and the fire was burning to ashes, you guy's were running toward me and I ended burning you to ashes. it wasen't pleasant. not sure if I want to ever use the Inferno again".

Rowen would look at Ryo "Well that just means that you still feel like your weak Ryo, you care too much for us".

Sage would chuckle as he walk's over to them "I think that is insane meaning to it Rowen." he would go in front of them "It basically mean's that we need to focus in not getting hurt in battle, we are the weak one's. Ryo when you took our armor it showed how strong you are, your holding back. Dont be afraid to let loose we will be okay and even if you are the Inferno we are inside you so your dream made no sense what's so ever".

Ryo would blink at Sage to smile "I guess that is true".

They would head back inside.

Cye sitting on the couch now looking at Kento scolding him still "I get it Kento I know I am not supposed to get out of bed but I feel better".

Kento would notice the other's coming in to look back at Cye and move hand to Cye head to feel his head was okay "Dont over do it though the fever might come back".

Cye would chuckle softly "Worried wart".

Rowen would sit next to Cye "Kento is right though just take it easy".

They all go into their own conversations.

a/n: and at that i am ending this chapter here XD i know what a way to end but there will be a next chapter promise. how you guys like it? reviews would be cool ^_^


End file.
